


Protective not possessive

by Captaineski



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M, dude is protective not possessive he said so himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude didn't consider himself to be a possessive dog, he was more protective than anything and with a owner like Carlos he had to make sure he was kept safe especially from a certain beanie wearing boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective not possessive

Dude didn’t like to classify himself as possessive.

He wasn’t possessive he was just protective, that was the thing that was the difference that separated him from all the other mutt’s that would growl at people whenever they came too close to their owners.

And Dude had a perfectly good reason to be so protective, his owner’s mother -she who would never be named or mentioned because it would always lead to his owner getting upset- treated him worse than a villain treated their minion, and he should know he spent a short time in the hands of a cruel owner who insisted he wear pink all the time and smell of lavender before he was rescued.

So naturally after he chased his owner around a field and up a tree he decided that yes, he will take care of him for now and will keep him away from not only things that were pink and lavender but also from people who could do him harm. However despite his clearly fearsome features that kept people away from his precious owner, there were some that ignored him and would get close to his owner regardless.

The person being the beanie wearing one. And Dude absolutely _despised_ the beanie wearing one, he always walked around with a smirk that said “look at me I’m cool cause I’m wearing a beanie and I have long hair” which was ridiculous because if the guy would take at least a minute to look at a fashion magazine he would know that beanies were so last season.

And everytime he showed up he always took his owner’s attention away from him, and the black and white haired boy would always forget that he existed, like he was now.

Dude glared at them from his position on the floor, watching them on his owner’s bed their bodies pressed together although they most likely so close to share body heat like he would do with other dogs since the room was already warm.

Normally he would just lay there on the floor until the beanie one left and his owner finally gave him his attention back but no not this time. Dude had a plan a very well calculated plan that he formed during his many days of solitude, he wasn’t going to stand for this any longer he was a pure breed for god's sake he wasn’t going to just roll over and lay down on the floor for another minute longer!

With his body lowering in a small crouch Dude’s tail wagged, adrenaline pumping through his tiny body, this plan was dangerous and no doubt if he failed it would lead to his demise but for his owner he would risk anything!

With a tiny huff Dude leaped off the cold floor, slipping slightly as his body connected with the sheets and the mattress of the bed as he slowly managed to reel himself up, and almost barked in victory.

Phase one was complete and now onto the final and most dangerous phase of the plan.

Dude inched closer his little tail wagging at the fact that neither of them had noticed his presence just yet, once he was within paw range he sucked in a breath before letting out a series of barks the sudden noises scaring both his owner and the beanie one as he leaped over the white and black haired boy and tackled the beanie one.

His little paws flailing and pushing against him as he continued to bark, yelling obscenities at the one who dared to think he could try to steal him away.

He heard his owner laugh before he grabbed hold of him and Dude squirmed against his grip, no this wasn’t part of the plan! His owner was supposed to let him strike fear into the beanie one’s heart not hold him and place him on his lap!

“God he came out of nowhere….” he heard the beanie one sigh.

“I think he’s feeling a little lonely” Dude narrowed his eyes trying to keep his terrifying image, even as fingers gently scratched behind his ear, the beanie one gazed down at him a knowing look in his eye as he moved to sit back down on the bed.

“Are you sure he’s just lonely? Cause he looked like he was trying to nip at my collarbone for a moment there.”

“Oh Jay he wouldn’t hurt you he’s a tiny marshmallow” as if to prove his point his owner gently scratched his belly, Dude resisted for a moment before he let out a soft whine and rolled over onto his back and his leg twitched in eagerness, because yes Dude was a marshmallow, _a marshmallow of doom and destruction_.

“See? Completely safe if he tries to pounce on you again I’ll just scratch his belly.”

The beanie one “Jay” as he now realized he was called, still gazed at him distrustfully -as he should be- but moved closer to them. Dude groaned softly his tail beginning to wag as he felt a bit proud of the results of his plan.

He may not have been able to nip at the one threatening to take away his owner, but he did manage to get a belly rub in and that was a victory he was satisfied with.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from...I'll go put myself in the trash can now


End file.
